10 Days With My Devil
by Stinglu
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia was supposed to have her soul taken by the demons, but something happens and she ends up still alive. She begs the devils to give her 10 more days to live. The devils agree, but you need to choose 1 out of the 5 devils to keep watch of you. Will love happen between you and your devil? But a devil falling in love with a human is Forbidden!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

This story is from the game In Love With A Devil For 10 Days from Voltage Inc. Sorry it took so long for me to upload it.

So this story will be like the other fanfic I wrote using the anime Fairy Tail. I got this inspiration from one of the stories called Pirates In Love from the author called ChuChu43. Check her story out its really good.

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or In Love With The Devil For 10 Days

Here's the prologue -

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

Mc - Lucy

Kakeru- Sting

Haruhito - Natsu

Satoru - Gray

Shiki- Rouge

Meguru - Loki

Rein- Laxus

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

_~Lucy's P.O.V~_

"*Yawn*...It's the start of a new day!" I say happily to myself.

_*Click*_

_As I began my morning routine. I turned on the television._

"Today, we're visiting the lucky winner of our round-the-world trip sweepstakes!" The reporter announces in the TV.

_Wow...A trip around the world, I wish I could do that..._

"...?" Somehow the apartment shown on TV looks like mines.

_Hey, the apartment complex they're showing on TV kind of looks like mine..._

_*Ding Dong*_

"Huh? Who could be ringing the doorbell at this time of the day..? Coming!" I say.

_I put my hand on the doorknob...and when I opened the door, I saw..._

"!?" What is going on!?

_It's the reporter I just saw on TV! And a cameraman!?_

"Congratulations!" The reporter says to me.

"Excuse me?" I say confused.

"You've won a trip around the world!" The reporter explains to me happily.

"What? I don't think I even entered..." I say surprised.

"Here we have Lucy, the winner of our sweepstakes! How do you feel?" The reporter asks me.

"Um, are you sure you have the right person? I really don't think I-" I start explaining while the reporter cuts me off.

"Don't sweat the small stuff. Just be happy you won! Enjoy your trip!" The reporter says with a wink.

_The reporter hands me a large envelope. The door slams shut._

"W-What just happened..?" I say to myself feeling shock as I stand at my doorway.

_Though, I'm still in a daze... I decided to just go ahead and open the envelope._

"There really are plane tickets in here..." I say looking in the envelope.

_Huh? There's something else in here too. Some kind of card..._

"This is...a tarot card? The Devil?" I say looking at the card.

"Oh no! If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late!" I say as I ran out my house.

"*Woof* *woof*" A dog barks at me.

_Eek! A black dog is charging at me!_

_***Thump***_

"Ow!" I say as I fell on the ground.

_***Snap***_

"Ugh...the heel on my high heels broke off!" I say looking at my heels sadly.

"Are you okay!?" A guy asks me.

"..." Another guy just looks at me as he says nothing.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry! Rouge, let's give her the shoes." The guy says to the guy named Rouge.

"Huh?!" I say confused.

"Allow me to apologize for Happy." The guy says. (_I know happy is not a dog, but it's just used to fit the story.)_

"H-Happy!?" I say.

"Yes, Nappy. That's the name of the dog that crashed into you just now. Come on Rouge hurry up." The guys says happily. (I really don't what to name it, since it says Cerby, a nick name for the dog)

"..." Rouge says nothing as he gives me a box.

_The man named Rouge reluctantly handed me a box._

"...Are you sure?" I ask the man named Rouge.

"Just take it." The man named Rouge says simply.

"O-Okay." I say accepting the shoes.

_I open the box to find..._

"These are made by Prada!" I say in shock.

_Prade shoes are so expensive I couldn't buy them even if I wanted..._

"Feh, I doubt they'll look good on you anyways." Rouge says looking at me.

_Then why are you giving them to me!?_

"Nonsense. I'm sure they'll look gorgeous on you. Why don't you try them on?" This is a present from me to you." The man says with a smile.

"I don't know if I can accept such high-class shoes..." I say.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I own the company that makes them." The man tells me.

"What!? You own Prada?" I say shocked.

"Tch. Just put them on already will you?" Rouge says sounding annoyed.

_Suddenly, the man takes the shoe from me and puts them on my feet. Wow...They fit perfectly... __**(**__Just letting you know it's Rouge who help put on her shoes.)_

"Thank y-" I say than stop.

_They're gone..._

"Huh? There are black feathers on the ground...Where did all these come from?" I ask myself.

"There have been so many weird things happening today.." I say to myself as I enter the office.

"It's not like you to be late Lucy!" Levi says to me.

"It's a long story..." I tell Levi.

"Whoa! Are those Prada shoes!?" Levi asks surprised.

"Yeah. I didn't buy them myself though..." I answer Levi.

"Hey, Heartfilia." A co-worker calls out to me.

_It's that guy who just transferred to my department! He's supposed to be a hotshot..._

"You got plans tonight?" My co-worker asks me.

"Huh? Oh! Um, not really..." I answer him.

"Good. We're having dinner together, so don't make any." He says to me.

"What?" I say surprised.

_He left..._

"Whoa! What's going on here? When did you two get so close?" Levi asks surprised.

"We haven't even really talked though..." I answer Levi honestly.

"Maybe you're finally starting to get popular with the guys." Levi says to me smiling.

_Popular, huh...good things just keep happening today._

"You not hungry or something?" My co-worker asks me while we have dinner together.

"No! I just...I've never been to such a fancy restaurant before, so I'm nervous. Haha." I tell him.

_He seems pretty comfortable here though..._

"I see... To tell you the truth, I'm nervous too." He says to me.

"Huh?" I say confused.

"I've always wanted to ask you out to dinner like this." My co-worker tells me with a smile.

"..." What should I say!?

_I never seen him smile like that...This is the best day ever._

"Something wrong?" He asks me.

"O-Oh, nothing! I was just um, looking at your tie clip. It's kind of unusual." I tell him.

"You like it? It's shaped like a skull. This thing's a charm actually..." He explains to me.

_A skull-shaped charm...?_

"By the way. I'm really happy we could-" My co-worker says, but suddenly gets interrupted.

_***beep beep* *beep beep***_

"A phone call? From who?" My co-worker asks me.

"My sister...Sorry, can you excuse me for a bit? Hello? Hey! You'll never guess what happened. I won a trip around the world-...?!" I say, but suddenly trails off.

_I suddenly noticed that my co-worker is standing behind me._

"Heartphilia." He says my name.

_He wraps his arms around me from behind._

"I only want you looking at me..okay?" He says to me.

_Gently, he plucks the phone out of my hand._

"Um..." I say looking at him quizzically.

"Pardon me! Sorry to ruin the moment." The chief says to us happily.

"You mind reading the mood a bit?" My co-worker says to the chief.

"I've brought you a special cake creation!" The chief tells us.

"I didn't order one." He tells the chief.

"Oh no. You see, when I saw this fine lady, I felt a flash of inspiration." The chief tells us happily.

"M-Me?" I say surprised.

Hey, Isn't that the Charisma Chief?" A customer asks.

"I'd heard he was good-looking, but he really is handsome!" Another customer says.

"What do you think? I haven't felt this kind of inspiration in a long time." The chief tells me.

"It looks delicious...Um, what's this decoration in the center?" I ask.

"Ah yes. I modeled it after a scythe." The chief answers me with a smile.

"W-Why a scythe?" I ask curious.

_The chief whispers in my ear._

"Because, I want to reap your heart with a scythe!" The chief whispers in my ear.

_With a s-scythe?_

"Sorry, but I'll be the one to harvest her heart." My co-worker suddenly says.

_Him too!?_

"Those two studs are fighting over her!" A customer suddenly says.

"That's so dreamy!" Another customer says.

"What a weird day..." I say to myself as I walk home after dinner.

_I won a trip around the world, was given fabulous shoes...and went out to dinner with the guy that everyone at the office has their eyes on._

"His smile is just breathtaking..." I say thinking of my co-worker smile.

_I feel like I'm using up my entire life's worth of luck in one day. Is that even possible? _

_*Woof* *woof*_

_That's...the same dog from this morning!_

_***thump***_

_**"Owww..."**_

"***woof* *woof*" **The dog barks loudly.

**"Hey! Shoo!"** I yell out to the dog who attacked me again.

"*woof* *woof*" The dog barks out quietly this time.

_I was having such good luck today...Why does it have end like- Suddenly, a deafening explosion rang out._

"!?" What just happened!?

_M-My room...exploded!?_

"What?! Why?" I yell out in shock as I watch my room exploded.

"Jeez...who messed up?" A man says.

"Hey, How come you're hanging around out here?" My co-worker asks me.

"Why are you here!?" I ask him.

"Now my plan's ruined, thanks to you. You were supposed to be toast after that explosion in your room." He says to me.

"T-Toast? *Gasp*...That explosion happened, because my toaster caught on fire!?" I ask surprised.

"...Are you serious?" He says to me.

"Blown to smithereens. Burnt to a crisp...Toast. Do you understand Lucy Heartphilia?" The man asks me.

"W-What on earth are you talking about!?" I ask confused.

"Lucy Heartphilia... You died in an explosive due to a gas leak and went to heaven. Well...that was the plan." Another man says to me as he comes into view.

"You're the guy from Prada-Wait, how come you know my name?" I ask shocked.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" The man named Rouge suddenly comes out.

"Excuse me?" I say not understanding what he meant.

"Don't you get it? Just hurry up and get this over with so I can go home and sleep." Rouge says.

"It's not just her that's an idiot Rouge. It's the entire human population." My co-worker says.

"Whaa-! Wait, you're a human too!" I say to him.

"Nope, I'm a demon." He says to me.

"...Excuse me?" I say confused.

_He put his face right up next to mine...!_

"Get it through your thick skull human. We're demons, and we're here to take your soul. Once we have your soul, we'll recycle it into a new human. It's eco-friendly." My co-worker explains to me.

"Pfft! You guys are funny! You sure your head's screwed on right?" I ask.

_Suddenly, he lifts his hand up._

"!?" What is he doing?

_In an instant, the raging fire in my room subsided._

"Understand?" My co-worker asks me.

"..." I say nothing as I was in complete shock.

_Now that I think about, only my room was burning..._

"...Was I the only one who was scheduled to die?" I ask.

"You can change destiny. We don't have the power to alter people's life spans." Another man says coming out from somewhere.

"The reporter...You too!?" I ask in shock.

"We made you happy today. Aren't you satisfied?" The man with pink hair asks me.

"So that's why all that happened..." I say.

_The sweepstakes, the Prada shoes, the cake, the date...all of it was fake!_

"Let's get this over with. Stay still." My co-worker tells me.

_His hand reaches towards me..._

"W-Wait!...10 days. Please. Just give me 10 days." I say to them.

"..." All of them say nothing.

_All of them stare at me without saying a word._

"There are some things I still want to take care of. If you can just give me 10 days. I'll do whatever you want." I tell them.

"Sorry." My co-worker tells me.

"What...!?" I say.

_He grabs my wrist._

"Aw come on. It couldn't hurt right? Her time and cause of death have already changed. The angels are going to file a claim over this anyway." The reporter says.

"If we finish it now, no one will have to know about our mistake...I don't want to have to do this, but..." My co-worker says.

"!?" What is he going to do?

"Don't struggle. I'm going to take you to heaven." He tells me.

"N-No! Stop! Somebody help me!" I yell out.

"No dice. We set up a barrier so we won't be seen by other humans." He says.

"No..." I say sadly.

_The fake Charisma Chef patted me on the head like I was a child._

"Sorry. It's so sad to have a turn a pretty little thing like you into toast." The chief says to me.

"..." I don't even know what to say.

"You don't have to be so sad. The angels resurrect all the souls we collect into new bodies. It's the circle of life." The chief explains to me.

"...That doesn't really make me feel better." I say after hearing him explain.

"Ugh. Will you just shut up already? Whatever, You're toast." My co-worker says to me.

"Yeah. We're only getting more off schedule by the second." Natsu suddenly says.

"But wasn't your dog the cause of this, Natsu?" Loki says looking surprised.

_Huh? The dog saved my life...?_

"He's right. It's that dumb dog's fault our plan got messed up." Rouge suddenly says sounding annoyed.

"Keep your voice down. The angels might hear us." The chief tells everyone.

_Wait, if the angels can hear us. then..._

"So you're saying I didn't die, because you made a mistake?" I asked my co-worker.

"Yeah. This has never happened before. That dog messed it all up at the end. Why are you aski-" My co-worker answers me, but I interrupt him.

"**ANGELS!"** I yelled out as loud as I can.

"!" Everyone looks shock at my sudden yelling for the angels.

"What do you think you're-" My co-worker starts saying, but I cut him off.

"I thought that the angels might still be able to hear us inside the barrier." I explain.

"How did you know that?" The chief asks me.

"Shoot, maybe she figured it out from what we said..." Loki says shocked.

"**ANGELS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?**"I yelled out to the angel's again.

"Cut it out! I don't want this to take any longer than it already is." My co-worker says glaring at me.

"That's just going to make me scream louder. ANGE-mmph!" I started to yell, but my co-worker covers my mouth.

"Are you trying to threaten us?" My co-worker asks me.

_I nod._

"She's got guts. I'll give her that..." The man named Rouge says.

"Even if we give you 10 days, that won't change the fact that you're toast." Natsu tells me surprised.

"10 days is enough! I have things I want to do still!" I tell everyone.

"Why don't we just give her the 10 days? She said she'd listen to us after that." Loki says.

"We'd have to hide from Heaven for that whole time you know? There's no way we can hide a human for a whole 10 days." The chief says to Loki.

"But..." Loki says having a sad look on his face.

"...Fine. I'll give you 10 days." My co-workers finally agrees.

"Really!?" I ask happily.

"Just don't yell for the angels again. I hate angels. The last thing I want right now is a lecture from them. Plus..." My co-worker says annoyed than trails off to grab my jaw.

_Suddenly he grabs my jaw._

"A woman who makes a deal with a demon...For a human...you're pretty interesting." My co-worker says looking at my face, while grabbing my jaw.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"If Sting says it's okay, then I won't say anything. This is your responsibility though." The chief tells Sting.

"I know. We can't just have you wondering around though. You're supposed to be dead. One of us is going to keep an eye on you for these 10 days." Sting tells me.

"What!?" I say shocked.

"We'll be watching you 24 hours a day." Sting explains to me.

"Of course, that includes showering and sleeping." The chief says smirking.

"A-Are you serious!?" I ask still shocked.

"Lay off, Gray. Anyways, enough joking around. Pick who you want to watch over you. Lucy Heartfilia... Who do you want to watch over you?" Sting asks me.

**To Be Continued...**

***Notice***

I'll be uploading the story when I'm done with my other story. So for now just vote which couple you'll like.

**Fanfic Vote Your Favorite Pairing. **

You may vote for both stories, since they'll be up at the same when I finish this fanfic. I made a poll for one of the stories, but it's not showing on my profile for some reason, it's still showing my old poll even though I deleted it already.

**10 Days With My Devil -**

Sting x Lucy

Gray x Lucy

Rouge x Lucy

Loki x Lucy

**My Forged Wedding - **

Sting x Lucy

Rouge x Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I want to thank you everyone for the favourite, follows, and reviews very much appreciate it.

* * *

**Sting's Description- **

_**Cool And Bossy**_

The Deal

I agree to give everything to Sting Eucliffe.

_See below for detailed information on this devil._

**Basic Facts**

Height - 5'10"

Weight - 155 lbs

Often Says - Quit complaining

Interests - Researching, Proverbs

**Warnings**

1. Do not go against orders.

is very possessive, so you cannot leave his side.

TICKLE HIS NECK.

I'll teach you how a devil loves a woman.

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or In Love With The Devil For 10 Days

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

* * *

**Recap - **

"Lay off, Gray. Anyways, enough joking around. Pick who you want to watch over you. Lucy Heartfilia... Who do you want to watch over you?" Sting asks me.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_My co-worker...or rather this demon. Sting let me live for 10 more days. I wonder what's going to happen to me now..._

"Here it is! The Demon House!" Loki tells me.

"The Demon House. Aptly named isn't it?" I ask looking at the house.

_It's a big nice-looking house...oh who am I kidding? They brought me here so they can keep an eye on me._

"Well it's a sight nicer than your beat-up old apartment." Sting says to me.

"Hmph...I wouldn't call it 'beat-up'!" I responded to Sting.

_So much for my 'kind co-worker' impression of him I had from work. The real Sting doesn't seem kind at all..._

"You're quite a bit different off the clock, aren't you?" I ask Sting.

"Can't exactly let my demon self loose at the workplace can I?" Sting answers me.

"Well, I guess so, but..." I say trailing off.

_Sting stares at me thoughtfully._

"So why was it that you picked me as your guard?" Sting asks me.

"Why? Well I knew you from work for one." I answer him truthfully.

"Hmph." Sting says looking a bit angry.

_What kind of response is that? Guess he doesn't really care. He did say that 'all humans are idiots'. Perhaps he hates human in general... _

"Loki. She's your problem now." Sting suddenly says to Loki.

"What!?" Loki says surprised.

"I'm busy. I don't have the time to be tending to a human woman. Show her around the house or something." Sting explains to Loki sounding a bit angry.

"Ah. yes! Understood!" Loki says obeying Sting.

"And here's Natsu's room." Loki says showing me Natsu's room.

"There are a lot of toys in here..." I say looking around.

"Natsu does a lot of drawing and building things in here." Loki explains.

"Wow.." I say surprised.

_The one they called Natsu does seem to have an air of innocence. Childlike almost._

"Natsu's the one who accompanies the souls that get turned over to the angels." Loki explains.

"Angels..." I say quietly.

"We pipeline the business of the 'toast mission'." Loki continues explaining.

"..." I say nothing as I listen to Loki explain.

_Seems turning into 'toast' is just a job to demons..._

"Now let me show you the next rooms! Here we have Gray's room." Loki says.

"It looks...well-used." I say looking at the mess.

"Gray, apparently doesn't believe in cleaning his room." Loki tells me.

"He doesn't 'believe' in cleaning...?" I ask surprised.

"Gray uses his clairvoyance to figure out why someone's going to be toast. That's how he prepares all our documentation." Loki explains Gray's power.

_The way they do their work really makes them seem like a company..._

"Also...I'm not one to talk behind another person's back, but..." Loki says, but trails off.

"Yes?" I say waiting for him to continue.

"Watch out for Gray's quick advances." Loki informs me.

"Quick advances? Is he some kind of person that 'plays around' with women?" I ask.

"Hmm...rather than 'plays around' it's more like 'plays with'. He may look like an angel, but on the inside he's a demon among demons, you might say." Loki answers me with a bit more detail.

"A demon among demons..." I say to myself thinking.

_It wasn't too long ago that he casually told Sting to turn me to toast on the spot. Gray seems like the kind of person with a hidden side..._

"I understand. Thank you very much for the warnings." I say thanking Loki.

"Aw, you don't have to be all polite to me! You're actually older than I am." Loki says to me with a slight smile.

"But..." I say.

"It's easier for me to talk that way. By the way, if there's any trouble feel free to talk to me." Loki says happily.

"Okay, thanks. I've got it." I say thanking Loki once again.

_Loki's a nice guy, isn't he? I've had nothing, but worries up until now, but Loki's a big help..._

"Now then, next up is Rouge's room!" Gray tells me.

"It's incredibly...monotone." I say looking at the empty room with only a bed.

"It's easier to sleep that way for him. Sleeping is practically his hobby." Loki says to me with a smile.

_...His hobby is sleeping? Now that I think about it, he did seem pretty gloomy. Not exactly 'full of life'..._

"Rouge uses his mind control to gather information about the people to be toasted." Loki tells me Rouge's power.

"Mind control? You mean he can make people do whatever he wants?" I ask.

"Yup, but don't worry he doesn't use his ability outside of work." Loki answers reassuring me.

_Forgive me if I worry anyway... Make no mistake, these people are not humans._

"And here's my room." Loki says.

"It looks very...Japanese, doesn't it?" I say.

"It was my brother who asked to model the room in Japanese style. I think the tatami mat flooring calms the soul don't you?" Loki says smiling happily.

_Wait, his brother?_

"Who's your brother?" I ask surprised.

"Ah, that'd be Sting. He's my big brother. That said, he's Prince of the Demon Realm, so our positions are entirely different." Loki explains to me.

"The prince?" I say shocked.

"Yup. We're both the sons of the governing Demon King. My brother's been raised as Prince since the day he was born." Loki tells me.

"Which means he's heir to the throne then?" I ask.

"Yup, our successor, burdened with the future of all demon kind. As a kid, he was constantly being told that he's different from everyone else." Loki answers me.

"Huh..." I say.

"But my brother really was the best, no matter what task you throw at him. Unlike me, he's part of the elite of the Demon Realm." Loki says looking a bit sad.

"Wow..." I say amazed at the information I received about Sting.

_Sting certainly gives the impression of eliteness. The company was awash with praises for his excellent, efficient work. Of course, it also felt like he was looking down on everyone..._

"Loki, do you know if Sting-!?" I suddenly stop talking when someone wrapped their arms around me.

_Somebody just wrapped their arms around me from behind._

"Don't snoop around in other people's business." Sting suddenly says to me.

"!"" What is Sting doing!?

_Sting's covering my eyes now!_

"Hold on, what-" I suddenly start to speak, but Sting cuts me off.

"You're rather red in the face. On the brink of suffocation are we?" Sting asks me.

_No! Of course I'm going to bed red in the face with you hugging me!_

"Sting! Don't be so rough! Don't you feel any pity for her?" Loki asks surprised.

"What do you mean by pity? No matter what happens, she'll be toast in just 10 days." Sting says sounding a bit annoyed.

"..." I really got nothing to say.

_It hurts when you put it so matter-of-facility...I haven't exactly accepted that fate yet._

"That's enough Loki. I'll show her to her room." Sting tells Loki sounding a bit angry.

"This is your room." Sting tells me.

"Oh, so I have an actual room, then..." I say looking at my room.

"It's not like we made it for you personally. In any case, it's not equipped with surveillance cameras or anything, so be at ease." Sting tells me.

_I wouldn't even feel calm changing my clothes if there were..._

"Listen, don't go sneaking out of your room without permission." Sting warns me.

"...I wouldn't dream of it." I inform Sting.

"There will be hell to pay if an angel finds you. Literally we would end up with some terrible liability issues." Sting tells me.

"You're responsible for the 'future of demon kind' after all." I say.

"I see Loki has been running his mouth again..." Sting says annoyed.

"..." I say nothing when I hear is annoyed tone.

_Should I not have said that?_

"Just so you know, we demons aren't in the business of taking human life. Your fate's a done deal. Predetermined. You're toast. We just ensure that everything happens as fate decrees. We also have a duty to prevent toast from sticking around and becoming ghosts." Sting explains to me.

"Ghosts...!" I say shocked.

"We have our way of life." Sting tells me.

_Just the same, it's hard for me to accept all this..._

"However, we have broken the law of the Demon Realm." Sting says almost giving me a glare.

"What kind of law...?" I asked.

"We cannot alter a human's life span and all recovered souls must be taken the angels. We chose to accept your proposal, and break these laws." Sting answers my question.

"...I understand, completely." I say after hearing him explain to me.

_I can't accept this all right now, but...I certainly don't expect Sting to understand that. I'd prefer not to slip up and become 'toast' too early..._

"I'm very grateful to you for lengthening my life and breaking the law." I tell Sting trying to forcing a smile.

"Huh, so you do have some gratitude then." Sting says with a grin.

_Sting stares at me carefully..._

"Then how about you repay the favour with your body?" Sting asks me with a grin on his face.

"What!?" I yelled out surprised.

_Sting suddenly grabs my wrist._

"M-My body? You don't mean-" I say trailing off.

"Not that, moron. Feeble human girls aren't my type. I'm talking about manual labor." Sting explains to me.

"Manual labor?" I say confused.

"Go and make dinner for us." Sting instructs me.

"But Sting, didn't we just have dinner?" I asked following Sting to the kitchen.

"I was on a mission. I can't call that dinner." Sting answers me.

_But I had such a great time! I find that kind of insulting..._

"Here we are! Seafood and vegetable tempura toasted-I mean fried, golden brown." I tell Sting after I finished cooking.

"...Seems you have some skill with this." Sting says looking satisfied at the food.

"I made food for my family all the time when I was a kid." I explain to Sting.

"The while deal?" Sting asks me looking surprised.

"My mother was always busy, so the responsibility fell on me." I answer him.

"Hmm..." Sting says after hearing my answer.

_Sting eyes his plate._

"You've got the method down, but it's sloppy." Sting says observing my food carefully this time.

"Oh sorry...I tend to get pretty fired up when I do this, so it's not very elegant." I apologized to Sting.

"Hand me the knife. I'll cut that cucumber." Sting says asking for the cucumber.

_Sting deftly handles the knife and makes a series of cuts along the cucumber. In the blink of an eye, the entire thing is sliced into near discs._

"That's some skill you have!" I say amazed at Sting's skill.

"I suppose so." Sting says with a smile.

_Part of the demon elite, AND skilled at cooking. I wonder if there's anything Sting can't do perfectly._

"Wow Lucy. You're great at cooking! I envy your future husband!" Gray says happily complementing me.

"Oh, um. thank you very much." I say, even though I wanted to say I only got 10 days to live.

"The seasoning's not bad. I think you'll find it's edible to be sure." Sting says looking at me.

_'It's edible'. He says between enormous mouthfuls...but if that means he likes it. I'm happy._

"...What?" Sting asks me annoyed noticing me staring at him.

"Oh, it's nothing. This vinegared cucumber salad is delicious! and they're all cut so perfectly." I tell Sting.

"Of course they are. It's a cakewalk for me." Sting says smiling.

"The picture of modesty, aren't you..." I say noticing his confidence.

"You say something?" Sting asks glaring at me.

"Scuse me..." Rouge says tiredly.

"Hmm? You're done already?" I ask.

"Rouge's never been one for eating. He rarely eats much if anything." Natsu explains t me.

"Why is that?" I ask another question.

"I'm just not that into eating." Rogue answers me simply.

_Not into eating? I didn't think such a person existed._

"I don't know how you can pig out like that even after you ate at the restaurant." Rouge says looking at me eating.

"Pig out?" I say.

"Haha, what a cute little piglet!" Gray says laughing.

"I kinda feel like making a pig sculpture now...using Lucy as a model!" Natsu says laughing along with Gray.

"Would you all stop treating me like I'm some sort of piggy character!?" I say pouting.

"Ahaha! What's 'piggy character' supposed to mean!" Loki says laughing with Gray and Natsu.

_Everyone's sitting around the table, eating and laughing... Wait, I'm getting too comfortable being around demons. I'll be toast in 10 days, but before then, I still have something I must do..._

"Hey you. When you're done eating, come to my room." Sting tells me.

"Well this is a simple, organized room..." I say looking around.

"I find it annoying when things are out of line." Says Sting.

"I see." I answer.

"So you can understand when I say I'm annoyed by noisy, out of line women." Sting says looking at me.

_Is it just me, or does Sting dislike women in addition to disliking humans...?_

"That brings me to you. What do you have to do in 10 days?" Sting asks me.

"...My older sister's due date is in 10 days." I answered.

"Her due date?" Sting says confused.

"She's having her first child. She said it's a girl. Before I die. I want to see my niece's face..." I explain.

"So that's it. Your niece..." Sting says.

_His expression is cold, disgusted even..._

"Honestly, humans are idiots. Foolish idiots." Sting tells me.

"...What does that mean, exactly?" I ask confused by his statement.

"See your niece's face, why don't you, and then see how you feel about dying. You're just going to end up with one more unnecessary attachment to this world." Sting explains to me.

"But...! But, even so. I want to meet my niece! I want to be there with my sister to help her safely deliver!" I try explaining to Sting.

"Hmph...What's all this concern for your sister?" Sting asks me.

"She's been frail since birth. They said it would be difficult for her to bear children, but she conceived and her husband was so happy..." I answered truthfully.

"..." Sting says nothing as he listens to what I'm saying.

"I want to be there, to see my sister holding her newborn girl." I finished what I'm saying.

"...You're a strange woman." Sting says after hearing my answer.

_Thinking about it, it's making me sad again..._

"Hey." Sting suddenly calls out to me breaking my thoughts.

"Oh! Yes?" I answered him.

"Help me write up this proposal." Sting says.

"For what?" I ask.

"I need to finish this proposal for a presentation. Enter this data into Excel and format it for me." Sting answers simply.

"I take it you're going to keep working at our company?" I ask.

"It's convenient to have a title to work behind, so for the time being yeah. Not to mention, I've got to keep you under surveillance." Sting answers me.

"You'll be watching me at work too, then..." I say complaining.

"Stop complaining and help me out." Sting tells me.

"Then will you give me some kind of reward?" I ask.

_Sting suddenly pushes me down._

"S-Stop it, please." I say surprised by Sting's sudden action.

"You want a reward? I'll give you one." Sting says with a grin.

"I'm just kidding! I don't really need one!" I shouted out feeling embarrassed.

"Hmph. Remember, you're under MY surveillance. I require absolute obedience to my commands." Sting reminds me.

"Absolute!?" I say.

"Yes, absolute obedience." Sting repeats himself.

_Picking Sting as my guard might have been a bad idea..._

"Here's the data. Don't make any mistakes entering it in." Sting tells me with a slight smile.

"...Okay." I answered starting to do Sting's work.

_Facing the computer. I helped Sting with his project. Wow, I'm sleepy...It's no surprise sooo many things happened today..._

_Huh? Is someone carrying me? Is this a dream...?_

"Thanks Lucy. You're a real team player." Sting thanks me.

_Sting...?_

"Just another reason why humans are a pain in the neck..." Sting says.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Other Options -**_

_**Option B- **_"Listen, don't go sneaking out of your room without permission." Sting warns me.

"What happens if I try to run away?" I ask him.

"Run away, and we will immediately find you, and turn you into toast naturally." Sting answers sternly.

"...I won't run away." I say.

"Hmph. You should have said that in the first place." Said Sting.

"You're responsible for the 'future of demon kind' after all." I replied.

_**Option C - **_"Listen, don't go sneaking out of your room without permission." Sting warns me.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't!" I say teasingly.

"Keep your reckless mouth shut human. Perhaps you need a bit of discipline." Sting says sternly.

"That... It was a joke. I'm sorry." I apologize to him.

"Hmph. Try to remember who you're speaking to!" Sting reminds me.

"You're responsible for the 'future of demon kind' after all." I replied.

* * *

**Part 2**

**Option A - **"Stop complaining and help me out." Sting tells me.

"Sure! I'd be happy to." I say.

"Seems like you finally understand your position. I've got my eyes on you. Got it? I require absolute obedience to my commands." Sting reminds me.

**Option B - **"Stop complaining and help me out." Sting tells me.

"Sorry... I'm not that good with Excel." I apologize to him.

"My orders are absolute. Get your computer ready in five seconds." Sting tells me.

"What?" 5 seconds!? Is he joking?

"Five, four, three..." Sting started to count.

"I-I understand! I'll do it!" I stopped him counting.

"Hmph. Remember, you're under MY surveillance. I require absolute obedience to my commands." Sting reminds me.

* * *

**Mail - **

_Subject - Rules Of The Demon House_

This is going to be the first time I've lived with a human. Make sure you follow these rules, or else!

1. Don't mess with anything you don't need to.

2. Be thankful. Never forget what we did for you.

3. Obey my commands.

- Kakeru

* * *

**Do you guys like it when I put in the other option choice and mail? If you do I'll keep doing that, if not I'll stop. So tell me.**

* * *

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

Mc - Lucy

Kakeru- Sting

Haruhito - Natsu

Satoru - Gray

Shiki- Rouge

Meguru - Loki

Rein- Laxus


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Respond to -**I' . - Alright, I'll keep doing the other option thing. (:

* * *

I want to thank you everyone for the favourite, follows, and reviews very much appreciate it.

Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or In Love With The Devil For 10 Days

Italic is like when the narrator speaks or Lucy's thoughts.

* * *

**Recap - **

_Huh? Is someone carrying me? Is this a dream...?_

"Thanks Lucy. You're a real team player." Sting thanks me.

_Sting...?_

"Just another reason why humans are a pain in the neck..." Sting says.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

~Lucy's P.O.V~

_Nine days until I'm toast_.

_I open my eyes. I knew it, yesterday was no dream. I'm in the 'Demon House'... Anyway, when did I make it to bed?_

"Good morning everyone! Breakfast is ready!" I greet everyon_e _with a smile.

"Hey Lucy made breakfast for us!" Loki said happily.

"I love the smell of rice and miso soup in the morning." Natsu says smiling.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" I point out.

"...Somebody has plenty of energy this morning." Rouge said tiredly.

"Eek!" I let out a scream.

_That scared me...I thought a ghost was lurking around over there, but it was just a...demon lurking._

"What's this? You made breakfast too?" Sting asks me looking surprised.

"I did!" I answered.

"I don't remember issuing a command for this." Sting says.

"...I was hungry, so I thought, while I was at it..." I tell him.

"Hmm..." Sting said.

"Do you not want any Sting?" I ask.

"I didn't say I wouldn't eat it." Sting answers with a slight smile.

_So he'll have some then..._

"You're pretty handy, aren't you? You want to be my girl?" Gray asks me grinning.

_Gray grips my shoulders tightly._

"Don't be an idiot Gray." Sting says to Gray.

"Yes, yes. The Prince must have order in his house." Gray said grinning.

_Sting throws a steely look at him._

"This human's toast in 9 days. There's no need to get overly involved." Sting reminds everyone.

"..." I say nothing.

_He didn't need to put it that way... Sting really is a cold person, isn't he?_

"Great. Thanks to you, I have to head to work thirty minutes early. Do you always leave work this early?" Sting asks me.

"...I thought I'd settle some personal matters. Seeing as I'll disappear from this world in nine days." I answered.

"..." Sting says nothing, but has a small smile.

_Sting's not 'toasting' me, because he wants to. I understand, it\s a predetermined fate, but still..._

"Yeah, and those are days that I gave you. Consider yourself lucky." Sting said.

_Cold as always. Sting doesn't care a bit about what happens to me..._

"Lucy!" Levi calls out to me smiling.

"Levi!" I call out to her returning a smile.

"How was your date yesterday Sting!?" Levi asks.

"..." Both Sting and I say nothing.

_Ah-ha...So everyone thinks we were on a date._

"Incredible. I had the time of my life." Sting answers with a smile.

"...!?" He's going to lie?

_Sting puts his arm around my waist._

"Heartphilia gets real fired up at night." Sting adds in with a smile.

"What are you saying!?"I ask shocked.

"Wow! Oh my god! You two have gone that far already!?" Levi asks surprised.

"L-Levi! He's just joking!" I tried to explain.

"Eeeeee!" Levi shrieks in excitement as she runs off.

_Levi runs off, shrieking with glee._

"Would you stop lying about me, please?" I ask Sting.

"Well, something got fired up, at least." Sting says.

"What?" I ask.

"Your beat-up apartment that is. It went up in flames." Sting answers smiling.

"..." I don't know how to even respond to that.

_What the heck is his problem!? It's not like I'm over that already. This is kind of irritating...!_

"Hey, wait a second." Sting calls out to me.

"..." I don't say anything.

_Shaking free from Sting's grasp. I speed-walk away._

"Stop!" Sting yells out and grabs my arm to stop me.

_Sting grabs my arm from behind._

"What did I say! Absolute obedience to my-" Sting starts to remind me, but I interrupt him.

"Let go of me!" I said interrupting him.

"What, are you crying?" Sting asks me looking surprised.  
_  
__I sure feel like it, but I can't let him see me cry, not now...!_

"I'm not crying! I'm angry!" I answer him with a glare.  
_  
__I glare at Sting sharply._

"You might see this as little more than a job...but this is my life we're talking about!" I tell him.

"..." Sting says nothing and looks at me surprised.

"Think about the family, the friends I'm leaving behind. I can't just forget about them! How could I!?" I yelled out feeling upset.

"..." Sting still says nothing and just looks at me.

_I wonder if I said too much..._

_It's lunchtime._

"Sorry Lucy! I'd love to go to lunch with you, but I'm running an errand for someone!" Levi apologizes to me.

"It's okay. I understand." I said.

"I think I'll economize a bit and buy lunch at a convenience store..." I say to myself.  
_  
__Ah right. Since I'll be gone in 10 days. I don't really need to save money, but it would be nice to have some savings to leave for my new niece..._

"?" Is that Sting I see!?

_Is that Sting over there? He's standing alone by the ashtray near the entrance smoking a cigarette..._

"...I'm sorry. Yeah, it's not working..." Sting apologizes.

"Who are you apologizing to? Me perhaps?" I ask Sting.

"Shoot...!" Sting exclaims looking shocked when I ask him.

"Hmm? Was I right?" I ask.

"Hey, shut up! You've got nothing to do with this!" Sting answers looking embarrassed.

"You're right! Absolutely nothing! You're a demon, and I'm a human!" I said.

"..." Sting says nothing.

"Demons and humans. Entirely different races! I can't possibly imagine what it's like to be the prince of demons, but-Mmph!" I start to say, but Sting stops me.

_Sting covers my mouth with his hand._

"Quit spouting off about demons! This is NOT the place for that!" Sting tells me sternly.

"I'll bet you'd be in trouble if people knew you were a demon." I said with a smirk.

"..." Sting says nothing and looks at me shocked.

"Who'd have thought there was a demon on the payroll? Imagine what HR would think!" I said trying to threaten him.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Sting asks looking me with a glare.

"Yes!" I answered honestly.  
_  
__Sting looks at me carefully._

"...You're going to be a real pain, aren't you?" Sting asks me frowning.

"It's a good chance for you to learn something about humans!" I answered.

"Not that I want to, nor need to." Sting tells me.

"...That's cold." I said.

"What do you want anyway?" Sting asks me sounding a bit annoyed.

"Buy me lunch!" I answered.

"Lunch?" Sting says looking surprised.

"I've always wanted to try the lunch menu here! Two thousand yen's a bit harsh for a poor woman like me, you know?" I say to Sting.

"How much do you plan to eat? It's only afternoon." Sting asks looking at me surprised.

"Well, sorry I'm such a pig!" I apologized.

"How was it...that you have this much energy?" Sting asks me frowning.

"Not much time left for me. Now would be a good time to enjoy life right?" I answered him.

"Hmm... You have a strong will." Sting says looking at me with a smile.

_Sting smiles wryly and lights up a cigarette._

"..." Sting says nothing, but just smiles.  
_  
__That smile was kind of cute. Maybe._

"You know, you're the first woman who's ever threatened me, or even scolded me." Sting tells me with a grin.

"There's never been a time where a woman was angry at you?" I ask surprised.

"Nope. Never." Sting answers me.

"How is that possible? You like you should be popular with women." I said shocked.

"Not true at all. They all follow strict formalities...seeing as I'm a prince." Sting answers me looking unhappy.

"..." I don't know what to say.

"And those that do approach me are only interested in becoming the queen." Sting tells me.

"Hmm." So that's how it is.

"What." Sting asks me.

"Sounds like you might just be too suspicious." I answered.

"Huh?" Sting says confused.

"Haven't you considered how attractive you are? You've got great looks, you're intelligent, and you can even cook." I tell him.

"..." Sting says nothing and looks at me surprised.

"Well, I guess there might be a problem with your personality." I added in.

"...Say another word about me, and I swear I will-" Sting start to say.

"**Turn you into toast, right now!"** Both Sting and I say together in sync.

"If you understand that, then we don't need to talk." Sting says looking at me sternly.

_And here I thought, he was opening up to me a little... __  
_  
"You go back first." Sting tells me once we arrive back at the office entrance.

"Where are you going Sting?" I ask him.

"I'm out of cigarettes. I'm headed to a convenience store." Sting answers.

"Times are changing you know? Why not stop smoking?" I said.

"Shut up. Since when do demons take orders from humans?" Sting asks me bringing his face closer to mines.

_Sting swiftly brings our faces closer._

"Did I not say I require absolute obedience from you?" Sting asks me as his face comes closer to me.  
_  
__His face is so close!_

"...F-Five hundred yen!" I suddenly said feeling uncomfortable that he was so close.

_Just then, a loud voice boomed across the park, cruelly cutting off our confession..._

"I'll go but your cigarettes!" I offered.

"I wasn't really ordering you to." Sting says surprised.

"Consider it a reflection of our positions at work! What brand?" I ask.

"...Mild Seven Lights." Sting answers with a slight smile.

"You're kind of a heavy smoker Sting..." I said once I bought him his cigarettes.

_Smoke that much, and it'll shorten your life span, you know..! Not that I'm really in a position to worry about somebody else's life span. Speaking of which, do demons even have 'life spans'? I hear the people around me murmuring._

"Hey, you think that guy's a model?" A passerby asks.

"Look at that chiseled, beautiful form! Wonder where he's from?" Another passerby says.

_He really is an all-around good-looking guy..._

"?" Who is that guy anyways? Is he looking at me!?

_Wait, is he looking over at me?_

"..." The man says nothing and looks at me.

_Okay, he definitely looking over at me..._

"Is that a toastee I smell?" The man says to himself.

_He's coming over here!_

"Heartphilia!" Sting calls out my name.

"!?" Why is Sting dragging me?

_Sting drags me into the shadow between two buildings._

"Sting!?" I call out his name unsure what's going on.

"Shh!" Sting says.

"!?" Why is he suddenly wrapping me in his arms.

_He has his arms wrapped around me tightly._

"Wha-!" I exclaimed out surprised by Sting's sudden action.

"Keep quiet...I'm trying to mask your presence!" Sting tells me.

"Presence!?" I said confused.

"If an angel finds you now, you'll be toast on the spot." Sting explains.

"A-An angel!? Then you mean he was-" I start to ask, but Sting's cuts me off.

"Yes! Now keep quiet!" Sting answers me quickly as he cuts me off.

_He's holding me tighter and tighter._

"It will be bad news if he finds you." Sting tells me.

_Of course, if they find out the demon prince is hiding me..._

"Do you want to see your sister deliver, or not?" Sting asks me.

"..." I say nothing.

_Is Sting...thinking about me? Even if just a little...? What's going on? I feel faint all of a sudden._

"Um, my head feels kind of dizzy..." I whispered.

_Is it, because Sting's holding me so tightly?_

"I'm um, not really used to this-" I say to him quietly.

"No, that's not it." Sting tells me quietly.

"What..?" I ask.

"I'm absorbing some of your life force to make you harder to detect." Sting explains to me.

"My life force...?" I said confused.

_But then, my vision darkens, and-_

"Hey Heartphilia!" Sting calls out to me shocked.

_My eyes open. Where is this? The infirmary at work?_

"I reported to the manager that you collapsed from anemia. I let my guard down. I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on." Sting tells me.

"Um...Sting? Did you carry me to this bed?" I ask.

"Who else would it have been?" Sting asks me annoyed.

"Did you also...carry me to bed yesterday?" I ask him.

"...So you were awake." Sting said surprised.

_Sting turns his head away from me. Is he...embarrassed?_

"So...who was that man from-" I start to ask, but Sting cuts me off.

"He's an angel called Laxus, with one hell of a nose. He can smell people who are scheduled to be toast, and he was closing in on you." Sting answers cutting me off.

"You also said something about my life force..." I said.

"I have the ability to control human life force as I see fit." Sting explains.

_I collapsed when Sting absorbed my life force..._

"I gave you back your life force, just so you know." Sting informs me.

"Um...So that means you can give life force to people?" I ask.

"Yes, that's right." Sting answers with a smile.

"..." That's interesting.

"Now do you understand? Demons and humans live in entirely different worlds." Sting said.

"That's amazing! You're just like a superhero!" I said amazed.

"What...?" Sting says surprised.

"A superhero! You could save people with that power!" I say.

"...Yeah thanks, but that would kind of get in the way of my work." Sting tells me with a wry smile.

_Sting eyes me with his wry smile._

"People from the Human Realm must call you strange." Sting says to me.

"Nope. I'm a very average, very standard human." I tell Sting.

"You lie." Sting says with the same smile.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"..." Sting doesn't answer me.

"Come on. Why did you say that?" I ask again.

"Enough!" Sting said to me.

_Sting goes quiet for a time, then starts muttering._

"...It's, because I feel like you're different from other humans." Sting mutters his face kind of red.

"Different from other humans? Does that mean I'm special some-Ow ow ow!" I suddenly cry out when Sting pinches my cheek.

_Sting starts pinching my cheek all of a sudden._

"Get a grip woman." Sting says to me.

"It was a joke okay?" I said.

"A mere human, ridiculing a demon..." Sting says.

"I think you should stop discrimination against humans like that." I tell him.

"I said enough already. I told you I require-" Sting starts to remind me, but I interrupt him.

"Absolute obedience." I finish his sentence interrupting him.

"Right. So massage my shoulders." Sting tells me with a smile.

"What? I just recovered from-" I said, but Sting cuts me off.

"I gave you back your life force, so you've made a full recovery." Sting points out.

_He's right. I feel completely fine now..._

"Okay, understood!" I said as I start to give him a massage.

_Stretching my arms, I began to massage Sting's shoulders, and what broad shoulders they are... Thinking about it makes my heart skip a beat._

"I bet you don't have a lot of dating experience." Sting says to me when I massage his shoulders.

"Wha-...Why do you say that?" I ask surprised.

"Earlier you were saying you weren't used to this." Sting answers.

"..." I don't say anything.

"You mean to say you're so unpopular, nobody's ever hugged you?" Sting asks me.

"Forget about that!" I answered angrily.

_I bring my fist down on Sting's back with a thump._

"Ow! Just, because you don't have luck with men doesn't mean you can take it out on me." Sting points out.

"I'm not taking anything out on you!" I tell him.

_Why does this guy need to be so blunt?_

"...T_a_ke this!" I said as I reach out to tickle his neck.

_I tickle Sting's neck with both hands._

"You idiot. Knock it off!" Sting tells me.

"I will knock nothing off!" I say.

"...No, really. Please stop..." Sting says.

"Wait, don't tell me...Are you weak to tickling Sting?" I ask surprised.

"..." Sting doesn't answer me as his face turns red.

"Good to know!" I said with a smile.

"..." Sting doesn't say anything.

"I didn't think the Great Sting had any weak points!" I point out smiling at him.

"Lucy Heartphilia." Sting says my name sternly holding on to my wrist.

_Sting firmly grasps my wrist._

"Tell any of the others, and I will drain ALL of your life force." Sting warns me.

"I wouldn't I won't tell a soul!" I tell him.

"...Tch." Sting said.

"What?" I ask.

"You HAVE to be abnormal even for the Human Realm." Sting says with a slight smile.

_Sting slaps a palm on his forehead._

"Come on, we're going." Sting tells me.

_Cool-headed and arrogant, but has a cute smile, and is weak to tickling. I feel like I've seen a rare side of Sting..._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Other Options -**

_**Option B-**_ "Wow! Oh my god! You two have gone that far already!?" Levi asks surprised.

"Hey! Tell her the truth!" I tell Sting.

"Eeeeee!" Levi shrieks in excitement as she runs off.

_**Option C - **_"Wow! Oh my god! You two have gone that far already!?" Levi asks surprised.

"Ahahaha..." I tried laughing it off.

"Hahahahaha! Well, don't let me get between you two. Hope you're happy together!

_And with that, Levi ran off._

"Would you stop lying about me, please?" I ask Sting.

* * *

**Part 2**

**Option A - **"...You're going to be a real pain, aren't you?" Sting asks me frowning.

"That's what you get for teasing me!" I answered.

"I'm just keeping an eye on you, like I said." Sting reminds me.

"Well then, I'd better go tell Human Resources about that!" I pointed out.

"What do you want anyway?" Sting asks me sounding a bit annoyed.

**Option B - **"...You're going to be a real pain, aren't you?" Sting asks me frowning.

"Well, excuse me Mr. Prince! You have my sympathies!" I answered sarcastically.

"That's my line." Sting points out sounding annoyed.

"...Oh. Right." I replied.

"You really are a moron, you know that?" Sting asks me.

"...I'll tell on you, just you wait." I answered.

"What do you want anyway?" Sting asks me sounding a bit annoyed.

* * *

**Mail - **

_Subject - Be Careful_

Don't forget that if an angel finds you, you'll be toast on the spot. Never let your guard down, especially when you're not with me. And, don't forget: if you tickle me, you're toast.

- Sting

* * *

Notice - All characters will be OC, to fit the characters in the game.

Characters -

Mc - Lucy

Kakeru- Sting

Haruhito - Natsu

Satoru - Gray

Shiki- Rouge

Meguru - Loki

Rein- Laxus

Iori - Levi

* * *

**Votes - **

You can vote by poll or review for the next 3 remaining couples. (Rouge, Gray, and Loki)

**10 Days With My Devil - ** s/9875067/1/

Gray x Lucy - 6

Rouge x Lucy - 13

Loki x Lucy - 4

* * *

**My Forged Wedding - ** s/9875077/1/

I guess Rouge and Lucy has the most votes here. I guess I don't need a vote here since the other option is Sting and Lucy. LOL

Sting x Lucy - 2

Rouge x Lucy - 3 - s/9875077/2/My-Forged-Wedding


End file.
